


Oliver Reads Harry Potter - A Drabble Based on 4x17

by CJ_fics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea that Oliver has read the Harry Potter books tickled my imagination. So this happened. </p>
<p>Note: I have never shipped anyone in the HP universe. And this is not about that. It's about Oliver and Felicity :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Reads Harry Potter - A Drabble Based on 4x17

“Harry’s going to end up with Hermione, right?” Oliver asks as he folds the page corner of his copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ , looking up at her from his spot in their bed.

“Keep reading,” Felicity smiles at him, folding their clothes and putting them away in the closet.

“I mean, there’s no way he’s ending up with anyone else in the series,” Oliver insists, standing up from the bed and stepping closer to her, “I mean the whole Cho Chang thing is over. And Harry’s only been interested in her so far. But that was never going to last because she’s still not over that Cedric guy. And relationships with the ghost of a friend in between you never last.”

Felicity purses her lips to keep the laughter in but can’t help the merriment in her eyes as she raises her eyebrows at him.

“What?” Oliver scowls playfully at her, “I’m just saying, Hermione is the only romantic candidate for Harry at this point in the story.”

“What about Ron?”

“Harry and Ron? Yeah, I never actually thought about those two that way,” Oliver says slowly, “Could work.”

“No, I meant Ron and Hermione,” Felicity retorts.

“Oh, I guess,” he concedes.

“But?”

“But the hero should end up with the brilliant, beautiful genius who inspires him to be better,” Oliver says. “There should be a literary rule about that!”

“Oliver Queen, did you just use Harry Potter as a placeholder character for yourself?” Felicity laughs, turning fully towards him to poke his chest.

“Felicity Smoak, did you just assume that I meant you when I said ‘brilliant, beautiful genius who inspires him to be better’?” he teases back, grabbing her finger and pulling her closer.

They smile into each others lips as they kiss.

——

A week later, Oliver rushes from the living room to Felicity’s home office, waving _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ , “Ginny Weasley?!?!”

Felicity reaches her arms out to pull him to her in commiseration, relieved that she had re-stocked their stash of Mint Chip yesterday. He was going to need it.

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/142013604218/oliver-reads-harry-potter-a-drabble-based-on


End file.
